


Overtagged Road Trip Drabble About Seagulls

by Caelum (zanarkand)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And hungry, Angst, Canon Compliant, Cape Caem (location), Car rides, Casual, Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Dreaming, F, Friendship, Galdin Quay (location), Gen, Gen Fic, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry tag wranglers, Ignis would never hit an animal how dare you, It Sucks, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Noct has a dream, Pointless, RIP Seagull, Road Trip, Running Gag, Saint?, Short, Tragedy, a hundred words is harder than it looks, animal - Freeform, automobile, automobile damage (implied), but no ABO sorry, car, gotta wait for my pill to kick in before I can eat, have the seagulls started doing their own taxes, how do people do it?, i'm really tired, involving a fem-seagull, is this enough tags yet?, it's amazingly hard to overtag, it's family, needs moar splatter, no beta we die like men, no relationships - Freeform, not a canon character though, on the road, paper, probably still just evading them, reddit, roadkill, seagull - Freeform, seagulls - Freeform, tax form, the author is sadly not well-travel(l)ed, the car is a character, there may or may not be a sequel, tires (implied), traveling (us spelling), travelling (uk spelling), vehicle, waiting not the fic, wrote this after just waking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanarkand/pseuds/Caelum
Summary: Ignis can'talwaysbe a perfect driver.





	Overtagged Road Trip Drabble About Seagulls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overtagged Drabble About Seagulls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12672144) by [RhllorsWastedBard (SaintEpithet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintEpithet/pseuds/RhllorsWastedBard). 



> For all the true seagull fans out there.

Noct's asleep in the Regalia while Ignis drives them to Cape Caem, having a wonderful dream where he's soaring high over the sparkling blue oceans at Galdin Quay, occasionally diving into the water for a delicious trevally. A sudden jerk has him jolting awake, his head flying forward into the back of Ignis' seat.

"Ignis! What gives?" 

"My apologies. I appear to have hit a seagull." 

Noct leans around the seat to peer at the road. "Is that a paper in its mouth?" 

Prompto gets out of the car, grabbing it. "It's a tax form." 

"How odd." 

They drive on.


End file.
